landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Songs in The Land Before Time
Songs in the Movies The Land Before Time *If We Hold On Together The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Peaceful Valley *Eggs *You're One of Us Now The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *When You're Big *Standing Tough *Kids Like Us The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Grandma's Lullaby *Who Needs You? *It Takes All Sorts The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Big Water *Always There *Friends For Dinner The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur *Bad Luck *On Your Own The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Beyond the Mysterious Beyond *Good Inside *Very Important Creature The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Mad Song *Family *The Lesson The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *Chanson D'Ennui *Imaginary Friend *Big Water *No One Has to Be Alone The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Adventuring *Me and My Dad *Bestest Friends The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Creepy Crawlies *Girls and Dads *If Only *Stoopid Stompers The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *One of a Kind *Things Change *Flip, Flap and Fly The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Say So *Yellow Belly Bounce *How Do You Know? The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave * Today's The Day * Hot and Stinky * Better Off Alone * Look for the Light Songs in the Television Series The Cave of Many Voices *Adventuring *Talking Big The Mysterious Tooth Crisis *Fix Your Tooth *I Feel So Happy The Star Day Celebration *Remembering *I Feel So Happy The Canyon of Shiny Stones *Oops-Eeps *Good Times, Good Friends The Great Log-Running Game *Do Anything *I Feel Mad The Brave Longneck Scheme *We Need a Plan *Friends For Dinner The Meadow of Jumping Waters *Adventuring *Good Times, Good Friends The Days of Rising Waters *Me Need New Home *I Feel So Happy Escape from the Mysterious Beyond *Everything Will Be Okay *Adventuring The Hidden Canyon *Good Times, Good Friends *Made A Mistake The Legend of the Story Speakers *Remembering *Must Believe The Bright Circle Celebration *My Reality *I Feel So Happy The Lonely Journey *Sniff Him Out *I Feel So Happy The Missing Fast-Water Adventure *Big Water *Remembering The Spooky Nighttime Adventure *Adventuring *Hidden Runner The Lone Dinosaur Returns *The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur *I Feel So Happy Stranger from the Mysterious Above *Above the Mysterious Above *My Way The Forbidden Friendship *Good Times, Good Friends *What To Do The Amazing Threehorn Girl *The Amazing Threehorn Girl *Is It True She Lied The Big Longneck Test *Adventuring *Big Longneck Test The Hermit of Black Rock *Don't Be Scared *Good to Be Home *Up in the Sky *I Feel So Happy March of the Sand Creepers *Please Be Careful *Be Quiet Now Search for the Sky Color Stones *Sky Color Stones *Hide My Stones Through the Eyes of a Spiketail *Adventuring *Follow Me The Great Egg Adventure *We Must Be Brave *Adventuring Category:Lists Category:Songs